Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman
by SuperAzn
Summary: DracoxGinny. This is the sequel to Dear Diary. Draco and Ginny begin to realize their feelings for each other. Especially Ginny.


**Title**: I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman  
**Author**: Me  
**Ships**: Draco/Ginny  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the song or HP. HP is property of JKR and the song "I'm Not a Girl Not Yet a Woman" is Britney's.  
**Notes**: Sequel to "Dear Diary" and too many people requested a sequel.  
**Rated**: PG-13  
  
_I use to think I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
That life doesn't always go my way  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize_  
  
Ginny knew that the days that Draco would tutor her wouldn't last. He's been a wonderful tutor to her and never gave her a benefit of the doubt that she was going to be nuisance to him. But now she was at her 5th year and everything that happened in the past, things that happened in her 1st year was now over. It was all a dream. All a fantasy. Tom Riddle took advantage of her through those times. She wanted to relive it again. Not the diary horror but the days she got to spend with Draco Malfoy.   
  
His hands would hold hers gently while handling the vile of an ingredient. The warmth of them would make her feel all tingly inside.  
  
"Oh Draco…why can't we see each other once more?" she asked herself. "Once more without anyone to bother us…"  
  
The door of her door cracked open. Ginny, alerted, turned around quickly to find out it was Hermione. Ginny remembered that she asked Hermione to help her fix her hair because it wouldn't stop tangling up. Even if Hermione's hair was frizzy itself, she still could fix Ginny's hair.  
  
"Getting ready for something special, Gin?" Hermione asked. It was strange that she was asking that. Ginny had Hermione fix her hair everyday but never had Hermione asked her if she was getting ready for something special.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione shocked. "What do you mean, Mione?" she asked. Though she was asking her to fix her hair because she wanted to get Draco Malfoy's attention.  
  
Hermione looked at her concerned.  
  
"Nothing…" Ginny said, quickly.  
  
After Hermione braided Ginny's hair into two elegantly twisted French braids, Hermione left the room and Ginny looked out her window once more. She sighed softly.  
  
_I'm not a girl, not yet a women  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl_  
  
Ginny went into the Great Hall and took her usual seat next to Colin. Life has gotten so dull. She frowned and glared at the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there. "Where could he be?" she wondered. "Normally it would be Harry or mostly Ron trying to play sick during these times."  
  
"What are you looking at, Gin?" Colin asked, taking her out of her daze.  
  
She blinked rapidly and then looked at her best friend ever since her second year. "Nothing…" she lied.  
  
The doors of the Great Hall opened and Draco entered with Pansy gushing on his arm and Crabbe and Goyle behind him. He didn't seem like he was enjoying their company.  
  
"Draco…" Ginny sighed in a low breath.  
  
Draco looked at her and her breathing pattern changed. He had a habit of doing that to her. The sunlight that showed through the cracks of the door made Draco look more superior than he was already.  
  
Ron gagged and commented "Eww! I really hope that his dad gets thrown in Azkaban soon because of all the things that family has done to Harry and us."  
  
Ginny looked at him in a way that told him that she agreed yet didn't agree. She got up and said to them, "I'll be right back. I'm sort of tired right now…"  
  
Without waiting for an answer or comment from anyone, she left swiftly.  
  
All that time, Draco Malfoy was looking at her with noting eyes. Something in his cold heart had a small spot for her. He wanted to fill it with something else but the affection he's been having for her since the days he tutored her in Potions. Draco got up from his seat and walked out of the Great Hall after Ginny.  
  
"Weaslette!" he yelled to her.  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around and looked at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco frowned and grabbed her sides. "So you're back into calling me by my last name, _Ginevra_?"  
  
The way he said her name was enthralling. She whispered, "I'm not the little girl that always came to you during my First Year if I needed help in potions, Malfoy."  
  
"I know…" he hissed into her ear.  
  
_There is no need to protect me  
It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes_  
  
Goosebumps began to crawl on Ginny's spine down to her toes. The thoughts of him and her grew more intense every time she felt the warmth of his breath at the tip of her freckled nose. "What are you doing?" she asked, shyly.  
  
Draco realizing that he was harming the Weaslette, let go of her immediately. "Sorry," he muttered loud enough for her to hear him but everyone else not to.  
  
Ginny looked into his gray eyes and then her mouth opened a bit. She wanted to tell him something but the words wouldn't leave her lips.  
  
Draco glared at her and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
The kiss sparked fireworks in their mouths. Their tongues were dancing along with each other as the kiss deepened.  
  
"**MALFOY, GET YOUR HANDS AND LIPS OFF MY SISTER!!!**" a loud voice bellowed from the end of the corridor.  
  
Draco and Ginny quickly separated and acted like nothing happened between them.  
  
Ginny ran to Ron who was about to go into the Gryffindor Common Room. She spun around once more and looked at Draco before entering the door into her Common Room.  
  
_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl_  
  
"Ron! Why did you take him away from me?" Ginny roared at her elder brother.  
  
Ron looked at her, wide eyed. "Do you have any idea who he is, Ginevra Molly Weasley?"  
  
"Yes I do, Ronald Bilius Weasley. And since when were you allowed to call me by my full name. The only person that could do that is Mum and Dad," she retorted back.  
  
Frightened by his sister's answer, Ron stayed quiet and left her alone.  
  
"I'm not a child anymore, Ron. I know how to judge things for myself. I'm already 15," she told him calmly.  
  
"You're not an adult either," Hermione's voice was heard from behind her.  
  
Ginny whispered, "I know that too. But I need to make decisions on my own too." Once again she got up and went into her dormitory to think.  
  
_But if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This girl will always find her way_  
  
That night Ginny received a letter that was in an elegant envelope. The envelope was stamped with wax that had a snake imprinted into it. She opened it and pulled out the letter.  
  
"_Dear Weaslette,  
  
Please meet me at the lake 8 PM sharp. Don't be late because I will send those two idiots, Crabbe and Goyle, to get you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Draco Lucius Malfoy_"  
  
Ginny took in a deep breath. "Should I go?" she thought, carefully. Her heart was pounding like a steady drum. Then she glanced at the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco was there and he was looking at, from what seems, her. He gave a little nod and she nodded back to him.  
  
"I will go," she whispered to herself. "Ron, Hermione, and Harry can't stop me from going to see him anyway. Crabbe and Goyle would just come and get me," she thought.  
  
_(I'm not a girl) I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe  
(Not yet a woman) I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah  
(All I need is time) Oh, all I need is time  
(A moment that is mine) That's mine  
Whie I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, no no  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, ooh  
Not yet a woman_  
  
That night, Ginny went to the lake. She was wearing her school robes since she didn't have time to change after dinner. When she got there, the moment she saw Draco was breathless.  
  
"Weaslette, I knew you would come," he drawled.  
  
"How did…?" she asked.  
  
He interrupted her question and answered, "I heard your footsteps. And that breathing pattern isn't hard to undetect."  
  
What was up with him and her breathing pattern?  
  
"So why did you ask me to come here?" she asked.  
  
"I just want to talk."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You know when we were younger and I was tutoring you in Potions?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath and mumbled, "I have feelings for you."  
  
Ginny smirked and laughed. "Feelings? What kind of feelings?"  
  
"I don't know. It's the type of I'm not suppose to have for a Weasley." He looked at her and put his hand on her cheek. Slowly he brought her face closer to his and kissed her.  
  
Automatically she kissed him back. Passionate kissing took place. More fireworks were made.  
  
After several minutes, they separated gasping for breath.  
  
"I'm in love with you, Ginevra Weasley," Draco panted.  
  
"Funny…I was always in love with you," Ginny said. She grabbed his face and kissed him once more.  
  
She wasn't the little girl anymore but she was getting closer to becoming a woman.  
  
**- Finite -**  



End file.
